Digimon World Dawn and Dusk/Digimon Gallery
Chicchimon A small Digimon which looks like a chick. It's still physically weak and isn't suitable for an actual fight, but even though it's an In-Training Digimon, we can see how it'll turn out to be after digivolving. *Habitat: None *Species: Holy *Type: Balance *Attribute: Light, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 81 HP, 87 MP, 60 Attack, 50 Defense, 52 Spirit, 40 Speed, 15 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, TinyHolyFlame, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Economizer Koromon A small Digimon whose downy hair has fallen out, and its body has become one size larger. Although it's small, it's energetic just like other Dragon Digimon. *Habitat: Limit Valley (Dawn/Dusk confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dragon *Type: Balance *Attribute: Fire, Weak Earth *Base Stats: 66 HP, 67 MP, 47 Attack, 35 Defense, 27 Spirit, 28 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Giga Breath, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Powerful 1 Tsunomon A small Digimon with a solid horn on top of its head. The Digimon is covered with a flowing coat and is very mischievous, but, it isn't good at actual battles yet. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Beast *Type: Attacker *Attribute: Earth, Weak Fire *Base Stats: 64 HP, 57 MP, 51 Attack, 33 Defense, 21 Spirit, 37 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Heavy Tackle, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Powerful 1 Poyomon This Digimon has a transparent body and drifts on the "Internet Sea." Among all the Digimon, it's got the most primitive body structure. Therefore, it's been getting all the attention as a key to solve the evolution of Digimon. *Habitat: Loop Swamp (Dawn/Dusk confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Beast *Type: Tank *Attribute: Water, Weak Steel *Base Stats: 70 HP, 62 MP, 37 Attack, 38 Defense, 31 Spirit, 26 Speed, 10 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Bubble Blow, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Mist Cape 1 Tokomon A small size Digimon with short arms and legs sticking out of the lower body. It's very rare for a small size Digimon to have arms and legs. Its round body is very cute. *Habitat: Login Mountain (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Bird *Type: Speed *Attribute: Wind, Weak Thunder *Base Stats: 60 HP, 59 MP, 36 Attack, 29 Defense, 36 Spirit, 38 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Top Gun, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Sylph Aegis 1 Tanemon A small Digimon with leaves on top of its head. Its personality is timid and isn't fond of fighting. When threatened, it digs a hole in the ground skillfully with its clawed feet, protecting itself by burying its body in the ground. *Habitat: Chip Forest (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Insect/Plant *Type: MPtype *Attribute: Thunder, Weak Wind *Base Stats: 63 HP, 82 MP, 38 Attack, 31 Defense, 33 Spirit, 30 Speed, 10 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Rain of Pollen, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Psychic 1 Pagumon Since the Digimon is an In-Training Digimon from the Dark species, it loves mischief and pranks. It has a slightly cynical personality. It can move its ears skillfully to nip at things and fly in the sky by flapping them. *Habitat: Thriller Ruins (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dark *Type: Attacker *Attribute: Dark, Weak Holy *Base Stats: 71 HP, 63 MP, 43 Attack, 30 Defense, 30 Spirit, 35 Speed, 12 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Pit Crusher, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Protect 1 Kapurimon A small size Digimon with a metal helmet on its head. Among In-Training Digimon, it has superior durability. It also possesses bat-like abilities and moves around even in the dark by manipulating sonar skillfully. *Habitat: Sunken Tunnel (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Machine *Type: Tank *Attribute: Steel, Weak Water *Base Stats: 78 HP, 65 MP, 46 Attack, 42 Defense, 20 Spirit, 28 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Boost Tackle, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Ether Eddy 1 Kuramon A mysterious Digimon which suddenly appeared in the computer network. It's said that the Digimon was born from an egg filled with humanity's destructive instincts. It multiplies like a germ and destroys networks. *Habitat: Magnet Mine (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dark *Type: HPtype *Attribute: Dark, Weak Holy *Base Stats: 65 HP, 65 MP, 34 Attack, 28 Defense, 39 Spirit, 29 Speed, 15 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Death Cannon, Rainbow Spit, Glare Eye *Traits: Dark Breath 1 Puttimon The Digimon is popular especially among Tamers who are eager to grow Digimon since the rumor says that it brings happiness. It's a fluffy cute Digimon, but sometimes does some mischief. Some fans say that's part of its charm. *Habitat: Highlight Haven (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Holy *Type: Balance *Attribute: Holy, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 69 HP, 70 MP, 45 Attack, 28 Defense, 37 Spirit, 36 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Holy Cannon, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Halo 1 Chibomon This Digimon is small and physically weak, yet it possesses potential to Digivolve into many different Digimon from the Dragon species. Researchers and Digimon find it very valuable. *Habitat: Task Canyon (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dragon *Type: Attacker *Attribute: Fire, Weak Earth *Base Stats: 68 HP, 56 MP, 55 Attack, 33 Defense, 19 Spirit, 31 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Sonic Counter, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Speed 1 Dorimon A wild Digimon which can't be tamed. Its personality is a little reckless. Despite its small body, it's unfazed by danger and stands up against enemies bravely. Many proud Tamers who center on battles prefer this Digimon. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Beast *Type: HPtype *Attribute: Earth, Weak Fire *Base Stats: 75 HP, 24 MP, 52 Attack, 41 Defense, 17 Spirit, 37 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Tiny Metal, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Powerful 1 Calumon This is "digi-entelecheia" (the power of digivolution) given Digimon form. It is said to have the power to help other Digimon digivolve. It does not Digivolve or attack by itself. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Holy *Type: MPtype *Attribute: Holy, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 790 HP, 2298 MP, 190 Attack, 180 Defense, 300 Spirit, 400 Speed, 99 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Power of Love, Light Wave, Absolute Healing, Kurumon Prayer *Traits: D-Entelechy, Status Barrier, Dodge Dance, Retreat Gigimon This In-Training Digimon has legs and a tail, and small wings on its head. Though small in size, it's a brilliant Dragon Digimon. It's aggressive, so even Tamers should handle it with caution. *Habitat: Task Canyon (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dragon *Type: Attacker *Attribute: Fire, Weak Earth *Base Stats: 72 HP, 61 MP, 50 Attack, 39 Defense, 27 Spirit, 29 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Mega Napalm, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Fire Aura 1 Gummymon Kokomon's twin Digimon. It's a very active Digimon, but easily gets along with quite Kokomon. They always hang out together and look a lot alike, but Gummymon is green and has one horn. *Habitat: Chip Forest (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Holy *Type: MPtype *Attribute: Holy, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 61 HP, 73 MP, 35 Attack, 33 Defense, 27 Spirit, 35 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Bubble Blow, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Protect 1 Kokomon Gummymon's twin Digimon. It's a very shy Digimon, but easily gets along with the energetic Kokomon. They always hang out together and look a lot alike, but Kokomon is brown and has three horns. *Habitat: Chip Forest (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Holy *Type: MPtype *Attribute: Holy, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 61 HP, 73 MP, 35 Attack, 33 Defense, 27 Spirit, 35 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Bubble Blow, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Protect 1 Tsumemon A rough Digimon which ruins network at great speed. It's hard to catch because it can move very fast. Just like Kuramon, its eye radiates with eerie light. *Habitat: Shadow Abyss (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dark *Type: Attacker *Attribute: Dark, Weak Holy *Base Stats: 75 HP, 67 MP, 56 Attack, 40 Defense, 30 Spirit, 39 Speed, 20 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Dark Claw, Rainbow Spit, Nail Scratch *Traits: Powerful 1 Minomon The Digimon wears a hard straw raincoat and protects its body. It's basically a quiet Digimon. It moves by hanging on to bigger Digimon using its long vines. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Insect/Plant *Type: Technical *Attribute: Thunder, Weak Wind *Base Stats: 63 HP, 69 MP, 41 Attack, 42 Defense, 25 Spirit, 26 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Power Blaster, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Protect 1 Wanyamon This Digimon was produced by fusing pet data such as cats and dogs. It can move pretty quickly, so you need to be careful not to let it escape. But, once you take care of it well, it will become attached to you. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Beast *Type: Speed *Attribute: Earth, Weak Fire *Base Stats: 65 HP, 58 MP, 48 Attack, 24 Defense, 27 Spirit, 38 Speed, 10 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Sharp Fang, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Mother Earth 1 Budmon A Digimon which looks like a flower bud. It was produced by mixing several poisonous plants. Usually, it moves around in the air on a leaf, and won't initiate attacks. But, when angry, it may attack with its thorns. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Insect/Plant *Type: Tank *Attribute: Thunder, Weak Wind *Base Stats: 59 HP, 75 MP, 42 Attack, 31 Defense, 29 Spirit, 32 Speed, 10 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Lullaby, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Thunder Sign 1 Botamon A newly-born Digimon which looks like a flower bud. Its slime-like soft body is covered with fuzzy black hairs. *Habitat: Unknown *Species: Dark *Type: Balance *Attribute: Dark, Weak Holy *Base Stats: 66 HP, 60 MP, 47 Attack, 32 Defense, 23 Spirit, 29 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Giga Breath, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Psychic 1 Sunmon Its body taken on the form of the Sun, and its head is like a flame. It has a bright personality and floats around in the air. *Habitat: Task Canyon (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Holy *Type: Balance *Attribute: Holy, Weak Dark *Base Stats: 71 HP, 68 MP, 51 Attack, 39 Defense, 24 Spirit, 33 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Starlight, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Fire Aura 1 Moonmon A cute Digimon with a transparent body like a drop of water and slightly-flushed cheeks. It has a pure heart. It easily gets affected by the personality of the Tamer who raises it. *Habitat: Magnet Mine (Dawn confirmed, no mission?) *Species: Dark *Type: Balance *Attribute: Dark, Weak Holy *Base Stats: 62 HP, 78 MP, 40 Attack, 30 Defense, 36 Spirit, 39 Speed, 11 Aptitude *Technique: Charge, Black Blast, Rainbow Spit, Frothy Spit *Traits: Dark Breath 1